1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi wireless charging apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless charging technology is a technology of transmitting power required to wirelessly charge a battery without using a power supply code or a charging connector. The prior art has been restrictively used for an electric toothbrush, a home cordless phone, an electrically driven tool, and the like.
Recently, with an explosive increase of a smart phone market, a use of a wireless charging technology has accelerated. The smart phone enables a user to freely enjoy abundant contents and multimedia any time, but has a short use time due to a limitation of battery capacity. The environment of the wireless charging technology in a smart phone market has been greatly changed with the appearance of a smart phone corresponding to wireless charging since 2010 and products with a wireless charging module for the purpose of wirelessly charging a mobile phone and a smart phone have been continuously published at home and abroad from 2011.
Since a wireless power consortium (WPC) for expanding a contactless type standard published a first standard specification for devices having an output of 5 W or less in July, 2010, industries have continuously joined the WPC to regularly employ consistent standards in the industry. The wireless charging technology of which the market has been expanded due to an adoption of a smart phone is expected to be used for devices having a large output such as a digital camera, a tablet PC, a monitor, a digital TV, and the like, in the future.
An electromagnetic induction type that is excellent in terms of commercialization and practical use among several technologies capable of implementing wireless charging uses electromagnetic energy coupling generated between coils wound several times, as described in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0094197 (laid-open published on Aug. 26, 2010).
This is implemented as products on the basis of a Faraday's law by which electromagnetic field generated by coils in which AC or high frequency current flows generates electromotive force at output terminals of adjacent coils. When a general mobile phone, a smart phone, a digital camera, a tablet PC, a monitor, a notebook, and the like, in which a wireless charging receiving module is mounted is disposed on a charging surface of a wireless charger in which a wireless charging transmitting module is mounted, an analog circuit and a power circuit performing a charging function, a control circuit, a rectifying circuit, a charging circuit, and the like, are operated to charge a battery mounted in a device.
However, the wireless charging apparatus has a large volume and therefore, cannot be easily stored and carried, such that, it is difficult to wirelessly charge a plurality of devices simultaneously.